


An Unhappy Marriage

by thepinballer



Series: Sing a Song For Me [3]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, F/M, Modern Era, eury and orph are mentioned, marriage but it sucks, technically part of my stardom au but thats not really relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: a couple arguments between two old lovers





	1. Winter

_ “No.  _ No. Leave.”

 

Hades cocks an eyebrow at his wife. “Why?” he asks, and she looks ready to smash the glass in her hand.

 

“Because I am mad at you!” Persephone snaps before continuing her path to the kitchen.

 

Hades sighs and pushes himself off the couch, following his wife. “What did I do?” He can think of a list of things, but she seems a little more than irritated, so it must be something new. It’s like everything he does pisses her off nowadays. As he steps into the kitchen, he jumps at the knife in her hand. She’s never been the violent type, but she does tend to be a bundle of a surprises. He quickly realizes how stupid this fear is when she brings the knife down a clove of garlic, and instead fears that she is going to cut her fingers off. 

 

She doesn’t reply.

 

He stands there for a moment, leaning on the doorway, and clears his throat before speaking again. “What’re you cooking?”

 

“I’m not talking to you.”

 

“You had to talk to me to say that.”

 

The knife clatters against the countertop, accompanied by an exasperated groan. She seems to purposefully avoid looking at him as she sets to seasoning some hunk of fish- probably salmon. He’s never seen someone season a fish that angrily.

 

“Today I had to comfort Orpheus because he’s worried about his girlfriend because she hasn’t been home in two days. Do you know who his girlfriend is?” She stops to look at him, some of her curls falling into her face, her piercing eyes staring into his.

 

“Eu-“

 

“Eurydice! Do you know why she hasn’t been home in two days?”

 

Hades lets out a deep sigh. “Because she’s been working.” Persephone huffs and continues to cook, though he doesn’t really pay attention to the movements anymore. “It’s not my fault that I’m such a busy man. She took the job.”

 

Persephone doesn’t turn from the stove to look at him. “You’re a major asshole. You’re working that girl to death. Have you ever thought about another person in your life?” He scoffs at that. Does she think he wants this stupid penthouse with the sunniest windows on the godforsaken planet? Does she think he wants velvet couches with silk pillows and fluffy throws? Does she think he even cares what a throw is? He doesn’t say anything, lest she spit in his food. He moves to the dining table, sitting in silence, save the occasional swear from the kitchen.

 

After an uncomfortably long time, Persephone appears at the front of the table. She looks him over and juts her lip out in mock sympathy. “Oh, no, no, you think I’m making you something? That’s cute!” Her caricature of pity turns into a genuine sneer as she slinks off to the bedroom. “Maybe you should try doing something yourself for once.”

 

He watches after her, acutely aware of how misguided his assumption was. The slam of the door seems to shake the whole building.

 

Seems he’ll be needing those silk pillows and fluffy throws tonight.


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oo girl they fightin

Persephone throws open the small front door, aiming her handgun at whoever the hell is knocking on her door at fucking 10 o’clock. She inhales deeply, about to let out a little more than vicious threat, but it catches in her throat. She lowers the pistol- there’s no use in shooting.

  
“It’s June.”

 

“I missed you.”

 

She lets out a deep sigh and stands aside, using her free hand to grab the bottle of wine off the entry table. She carefully locks the door after her husband and takes a swig from the bottle. Persephone turns to look at Hades, who, standing at almost 7 feet, looks much too large for the small house. “Why are you here?”

  
He carefully takes his coat off, folding it over his arm, before meeting her gaze. “I knew you wouldn’t want to fly back home. I wanted to see you.” Ugh. It’s like he didn’t even think about  _ why  _ she wouldn’t want to fly home. He takes a step forward and wraps her up in his arms, and she does  _ not _ melt into him because she’s mad at him and he cannot have that satisfaction.

 

“You could have at least called,” she murmurs against his chest, wrapping one arm around him, careful not to spill any wine, while cautiously holding the handgun to her side.

 

“Would you have let me stay?”

 

His gravelly voice, deeper than deep from the obvious jet lag, does not tug at her heart- absolutely, definitely not. The moment he loosens his hug, she slinks away to put her gun back in the safe. She’s not exactly fond of keeping firearms, but it’s better than living in the middle of nowhere with only kitchen knives for defense. She sits on her bed, suddenly a little too aware of how it creaks when she moves. Footsteps approach, and her frustration boils back up. “I already made dinner, and I’m not going to cook again.” She tenses as the bed dips as Hades sits next to her, his hand brushing against hers.

 

“I’m not hungry.” Of course he’s not.

 

“Don’t you have work to do?”

 

“No.” But of course, when she goes back in the winter, he’ll be too busy to have any civilized conversation. He picks her hand up in his, pressing a kiss against her knuckles. Ugh.

 

“I don’t know if the bed is big enough for both of us.”

 

“I can sleep on the floor.”

 

She can’t help herself from laughing at the suggestion. There’s a tinge of annoyance with herself for letting him get to her, but she pushes past. It’s not like she really feels like condemning him to some crappy hotel, and she doesn’t trust him to drive when she doesn’t know the last time he slept. Besides, it might be nice to have someone to cuddle up to. Persephone sighs and runs a hand through her hair, wincing when it gets caught in her curls. “Fine.” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

    “Yeah. We can make it work.”

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'll get back to orph and eury


End file.
